Dag
Dag is the main antagonist of Barnyard: The Original Party Animals. He is a red coyote who is the leader of a pack of hungry, vicious coyotes who steals chickens from the barn. He is voiced by David Koechner Role In the movie, he nearly steals the hens, only to be stopped by the farm's leader Ben. Ben sacrifices himself to save the hens and dies after his fight with Dag. Later in the movie, Ben's adoptive son Otis tries to take vengeance on Dag, but he loses his burst of courage as soon as the coyotes notice him. Dag shames Otis by telling him that things would have been different if he was there for Ben. He then makes a deal with Otis, telling him that he'll only steal a few animals each night, but if he tried to do something about it, he and his pack would slaughter every animal in sight, including possibly the farmer. At the end of the movie, Otis and the other animals defeat Dag and the other coyotes at their junkyard lair. Eventually, Dag tries a sneak attack on Otis, but he's warned by Peck, who successfully did a loud crow. Otis caught Dag by the throat, hit his head against a bus window and threatend to punch him, like his dad did; but instead, Otis told Dag to never come back and the coyote agrees. Dag is hit with a golf club by Otis and he soars out while howling in pain. It is unknown what happened to Dag afterwards, but he and the other coyotes are most likely dead, injured, or they land in a place where he and the other coyotes found food. Also, Dag didn't come out in any episode of Back at the Barnyard, but he was seen in several games. Trivia * Dag is similar to Scar: They both killed the protagonist's (Simba and Otis) father (Mufasa and Ben) and they have a scar on their eye. As well, they did the same thing to the protagonist what they did to kill their father: Scar pierced Mufasa and Simba's paws with his claws and Dag bit Ben and Otis' leg. Afterwards, both are told never to come back. * At one point in the film, Dag claims his favorite part of the chicken to be the skin. * Dag is, without a doubt, the most evil villain to come from Barnyard ''and ''Nickelodeon Original Movies. Gallery Dag Model.jpg|The Model of Dag Dag the Murderer.png|Dag revealing his last hen meal Dag the Coyote.png|Dag threatening a hen Barnyard dag model.jpg|Dag about to attack Ben's leg Otis reminds Dag.png|Dag recognizing Otis as Ben's kid. 225774919_edb413b09b.jpg|Evil Dag Dag.jpg|Dag ready to eat Maddy, because he is a "meaner". A Stronger Man.png|A stronger man Dag-the-Coyote-again-back-in-the-barnyard-8161173-619-354.jpg|"Kill Him!" Dag and Otis.png|Dag threatening Otis Capturehjbvhvbchv.PNG|"I smell fear". Dag's evil grin.png|Dag's Evil Grin Dag's Defeat.png|Dag's Defeat Category:Animal Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Cowards Category:Ferals Category:Liars Category:Barbarian Category:Leader Category:Predator Category:Trickster Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Outright Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Child-Abusers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Bullies Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Provoker Category:Mass Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Fearmongers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Jerks Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Evil from the past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Outcast